


Wolffe's Choice

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: He knew the exact moment. He will not let it go unanswered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Darker theme here.

He was on the ground when it hit. The comm came through clear, and all around him, the men changed, shifting toward something wooden and distant.

Wolffe was a survivor, and made certain to betray nothing at first.

Thankfully they didn't notice his head jerk up and to the east the exact instant Plo Koon was shot down, destroyed by men he trusted, killed by one he had specifically saved the career of.

He wanted to live up to his name, he wanted to kill anything he could, he wanted — he wanted his general alive and whole and safe.

If he couldn't have that, he would have vengeance.

+++

Killing Jag and his wingmen was easy. They were almost droid-like as they landed once combat was done. Their self-satisfaction at killing the traitorous Jedi was enough to fuel the fire in Wolffe's soul.

Looking in on his sleeping brothers, all still emblazoned by the wolf of their original unit, the wolf Plo had worn, he hesitated.

All day and evening, though, had shown Wolffe that his brothers were dead. The part of them that had been Wolfpack, had been Plo's Bros, had gone when that order came down.

Jag had been vengeance.

Boost and the rest of his own were mercy. None of them would have wanted to be a flesh-droid, let alone part of something that could murder the best man they had ever known.

As Wolffe walked away, his knife sliding home still bathed in the blood of the only men he truly loved, he had no idea what to do next.

A glance at the munitions storage helped him.

He would liberate as many of his brothers from this strange experience as he could. With that in mind, he jogged over to begin rigging the camp to blow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We're All Damaged Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347564) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
